Fur Real
by lizteroid
Summary: A Bree/Phyliss Van De Kamp fic.


_Bree looked up at her mother-in-law as she came from the upstairs carrying some dead animal in her arms, the redhead watched Phyllis descend the stairs and walk across the room to her, she was sat down in Rex's fathers armchair, his favourite seat where he could look out into the world from the drawing room window. Bree had always been a hit with Leonard, Rex's father, nobody else, not eve Rex was allowed to sit in that chair, but Leonard always let Bree sit there. This of course made Phyllis jealous even more of Bree, the porcelain doll her eldest had married._

_And so, now Phyllis had gone to the trouble of getting out her fur coat to give to Bree, hoping that she would feel better and that they would get along, she did after all [b]want[/b] to get along with Bree, but she found it difficult to do so. But anyway, she crossed to Bree and smiled to her daughter-in-law, "Bree, I want you to have this…" Phyllis began softly._

_The redhead looked up at Phyllis, "For me?" she smiled gently, she was so shy around Rex's family, and even more so while Rex was upstairs packing for their vacation together. She stood up to Phyllis gently and she looked to the coat, really she wouldn't have bought something like this but, it could come in useful in the future, so she gratefully as possible took the coat from Phyllis, "Thank you, it's such a thoughtful gift Phyllis…"_

It had been a thoughtful gift. But no, it was only to buy Bree over and gain her trust. Phyllis was such an odd character, she had helped out when Bree was alone with the kids, but then she would argue with her over stupid things, the fur coat had always been one.

"No Phyllis you can't take it back, that's being an Indian giver…" Bree pointed out.

"I don't care Bree…you lied about the baby" Phyllis replied, standing holding up the pregnancy pads and dressed in the fur coat.

"To protect my daughter, your granddaughter!" Bree hissed.

"From what?" Phyllis questioned.

"Well from the neighbourhood" Bree replied, "Any good mother would do the same, something you would not have the decency to do!"

Phyllis was taken aback, Bree had spoken back to her?! The Bree she knew never would have dreamt of speaking back to her, but now she had done.

_Bree looked to Phyllis gently, she was dressed in a pale peach sundress, her hair in gentle ponytails either side of her head, it was her first meeting with Leonard and Phyllis, and she sat next to Rex, smiling softly, a delicate blush in her cheeks._

_"You two are well suited" Leonard smiled to his son and fiancée, "She's a stunner Rex"_

_Phyllis looked over Bree, noting her figure. She was on the skinny side, fairly okay hips and oh…hardly no breasts, sure Bree was gorgeous but, what else did Rex see in her? Bree was definitely not a healthy childbearing weight, if she was to carry a baby, she would already have to put on more weight before getting pregnant._

_"Of course, when it comes to children…you will have to plan ahead Bree" Phyllis said angelically._

_Bree looked up at Phyllis and smiled softly, "We haven't spoken about children yet"_

_"Oh you will and you'll need to gain weight"_

"Yes well" Phyllis began, "You know I was always surprised Rex chose you, I mean he had a thing for hug breasts and you were as flat as your first soufflé…"

"Phyllis…!" Bree gasped, "I know you were disappointed in my anatomy, but Rex and I loved each other dearly, I still do love Rex…" she sighed and moved to the bed, sitting down on it, "Orson doesn't know…" the redhead continued, "Rex was my first love, the man I shared my best with, he was my one, Phyllis…"

Phyllis looked to Bree, she always got teary when people talked about Rex, especially Bree, she sighed and moved onto the bed next to the redhead, "Bree…look I won't say anything about the pads, but you know, you should be truthful…"

Bree looked to Phyllis, "Are you kidding?! I just poured my heart out over your son, and all you can say is 'be truthful'?!" she hissed before standing and walking to the door, she turned, "You can take the coat"

**End.**


End file.
